07 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 81; serial TVP 06:25 Trzeba się dobrze spisać 06:55 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 6 Beskid Śląski; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Pomocne dłonie, odc. 28 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Delikatne kłamstwo francuza, odc. 6 (Rusty’s little light lie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 36 (10 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY - odc. 22 (Kyle XY, ep. 22, Lockdown) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:30 14. Festiwal Młodzieży Niepełnosprawnej - Ciechocinek 2010; reportaż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 2. Łowy króla delfinów. (Marine Mammals. Hunts Of The Dolphin King) - txt str.777 27'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:50 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 4/7 - Uczeń mistrza Rumianka - txt str.777; serial TVP 13:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 13:50 Discovery w Jedynce - Zabójczy wirus: w pogoni za wrogiem (Killer virus: Hunt for the next plague) - txt str.777 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 14:55 Z górki (Coming Down the Mountain) - txt str.777 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:20 Warszawa 2010 - koncert w 66. rocznicę Powstania Warszawskiego (6) 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 16:50 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Rzeszowski 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 7. 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Trudna kąpiel Burka, odc. 17 (Busters Bath); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Godsend (Godsend) - txt str.777 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 22:10 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Brygady Tygrysa (Brigades du Tigre, Les) - txt str.777 122'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Wojna jest wszędzie (Front Line, The) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Mój chłopak zombie (My Boyfriend's Back) 81'; czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:30 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 1 31'; serial dokumentalny 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tylko Kaśka - Co się dzieje z Marcinem? odc.4 06:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 Siła wyobraźni; serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo - txt str.777; serial TVP 08:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 2/7 - Spojrzenie Faraona - txt str.777; serial TVP 09:00 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:25 Klub kemping: Le Chene Gris we Francji 09:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (34); zabawa quizowa 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Erywań (47); magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (10) 12:20 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Alice through the looking glass) 83'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1759; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria - txt str.777; serial TVP 15:35 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Widzew Łódź - Lech Poznań ( studio ) 15:45 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Widzew Łódź - Lech Poznań ( I poł. ) 16:45 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Widzew Łódź - Lech Poznań ( II poł. ) 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (47); teleturniej 20:10 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy 21:20 Gala śląskiej piosenki ; program rozrywkowy 22:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Nieugięci (Mulholland Falls) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:10 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (11) 00:20 W pętli czasu - odc. 8/13 (Day Break ep. What If She's Lying); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:15 Mafijny klan - odc. 8/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (4) - serial animowany 07.45 Babar zwycięzca - film animowany, Kanada/Francja 1989 09.15 Kot w butach - film animowany, Japonia 1969 10.55 Dziupla Cezara (8) - serial komediowy 11.40 I kto tu rządzi (15, 16) - serial komediowy 12.45 Mamuśki (8) - serial komediowy 13.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (134) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Jaś Fasola (5) - serial komediowy 16.15 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Dominikana 18.30 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - studio 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (204) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kabareton na Topie (15, 16) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Hotel 52 (8/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Magnolia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 SamSam - serial animowany 08.10 Geronimo Stilton - serial animowany 08.35 Raczkujące melodyjki - serial animowany 09.00 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 11.25 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, Polska 2010 11.55 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12.45 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Majka (89) - telenowela 16.35 Czterej pancerni i pies (1,2/8) - serial wojenny 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2002 22.10 Naga broń 2 1/2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 23.55 Freddy kontra Jason - horror, USA/Włochy 2003 01.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.15 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.20 Telesklep 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 41; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 9 - Birbonek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 8/42 - O tym, jak się pierwszy raz zakochałem (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se poprve zamilovali); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Podróże z żartem - USA cz. 2 (43); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 7/21 - Rozstajne drogi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 32 Himba - życie bez wody; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ballada o Bronku; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 3; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tulipan - odc. 2/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Tadeusz Drozda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów (podsumowanie); magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 2 - Michał (Kdyż se sluci nedari odc. 2 Michal); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - recital zespołu "WILKI"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Złote lata 60 - Breakout; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dance, disco, dance... cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Gala śląskiej piosenki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Kino Mistrzów - Dwa księżyce 133'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Bończak, Bożena Dykiel, Jan Frycz, Anna Polony, Joanna Szczepkowska, Stanisława Celińska, Henryk Bista, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - (8) lata współczesne; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Wyspy szczęśliwe 44'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Irena Malkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Szansa na Sukces - T. Love; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Siedlisko - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (4); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Parki łódzkie oczami dzieci 07:55 Autofan 08:15 Nasz głos 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Łódzkie - turystyczna encyklopedia regionu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Złote łany - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:01 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 2 - Krzysztof Kieślowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:01 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Eko lider 16:55 Kocham łódzkie 17:15 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Tam gdzie wschodzi Słońce 17:55 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:25 Bliżej ludzi 18:30 Powiaty - portret własny 10 lat później 18:55 Fashion week 19:05 Bliżej ludzi 19:10 Być seniorem 19:34 Eko - przestępcy - odc. 1/3 - Niszczyciele ozonu (ep. 1 - Ozone Killers); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Kronika towarzyska 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 7 - Weterynarz; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Ja, alkoholik - odc. 3/13 - Rozmowa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz - Zbigniew Cybulski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:08 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:10 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:34 Złote łany - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:59 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:22 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Złote łany - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 2 - Krzysztof Kieślowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:19 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:09 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:33 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:56 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 5:35 Misja Martyna - extra Sezon: 2 6:05 Chwila prawdy 7:05 Telezakupy 9:10 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 10:10 Frasier Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 10:40 Pokojówka 12:25 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 12:55 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 13:25 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 13:55 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 14:25 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 14:55 Zgrywus 16:55 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 10 17:25 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 17:55 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 18:25 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 19:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 10 19:30 Wiercipięta 21:15 Kontrakt małżeński 23:15 Tunel 1:35 Jaja ze stali Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 2:15 Arkana magii 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 9 6:30 Stacja Porankowo 7:30 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 11 8:00 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 6 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 36 10:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 37 10:30 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 59 11:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 60 11:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 56 12:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 59 12:30 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 14:00 Wideohit 16:00 Niezły numer! Odcinek: 21 16:30 32. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo Odcinek: 1 18:30 Will i Grace Odcinek: 10 19:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 11 19:30 Niezły numer! Odcinek: 22 20:00 10,5 w skali Richtera Odcinek: 2 22:00 Szok wideo 23:00 Medium Odcinek: 3 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 6 0:30 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 10 1:00 Nocne hity 5:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 13 5:30 Programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:50 Eric Clapton - Crossroads Blues Festival - odc. 1, koncert 5:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:20 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 6:50 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 7:50 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Finlandii 8:50 Małe potwory - komedia fantasy, USA 1989 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Eric Clapton - Crossroads Blues Festival - odc. 2, koncert 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volley World Tour - zawody w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 15:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volley World Tour - zawody w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz finałowy kobiet 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 4, Australia 2008 18:00 Łowcy burz - serial dokumentalny, USA 2007 19:00 Galileo - odc. 128 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Zawodowcy - western, USA 1966 23:30 Kłamca - thriller, USA 1997 1:40 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 3:25 Gary Moore - Live at Montreux - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:39 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Biała sukienka 8:40 Łapu capu ekstra 9:20 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz 11:45 Vida 12:10 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Mistrzowski organizm Odcinek: 3 14:05 Tajemnice zwierząt Odcinek: 2 15:05 Sekretne życie pszczół 17:00 Alternatywne abrakadabra 17:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 18:25 Dragonball - Ewolucja 20:00 12 rund 21:55 Ciacho 0:00 Trzy królestwa 2:30 Berlin Calling 4:20 Nikt nie jest doskonały 5:00 Przepis na "Ciacho" - Kuchnia filmowa 5:25 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Po prostu Peck 7:30 Dzień świstaka 9:10 Cygańska księżniczka 10:50 Scooby-Doo! Strachy i patałachy 12:10 Nierozerwalna więź 13:50 Wątpliwość 15:35 8 części prawdy 17:05 Po prostu Peck 18:40 Dzieciak 20:25 Dekameron 22:00 Spartakus: Wojna potępionych Odcinek: 8 22:55 Eichmann 0:35 Anioły i demony 2:50 Niezła sztuka 4:15 Zemsta po śmierci HBO 2 6:00 Wyznania zakupoholiczki 7:40 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 84 8:05 Wilk 9:40 Opowieści na dobranoc 11:20 Po trzęsieniu ziemi: Łzy Syczuanu 12:00 Z miłości do gwiazd 13:25 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 15:15 21 17:15 Marzenia Loli 19:10 Wyznania zakupoholiczki 20:55 Letni semestr Odcinek: 7 21:25 Letni semestr Odcinek: 8 22:00 Krwawe walentynki 23:40 Diamentowe psy 1:15 Cel 2:45 Twarda sztuka Odcinek: 1 4:00 Ojcze nasz. Krew z krwi 5:05 Pacyfik Odcinek: 2